


My Cuppa Santa

by Betch_Stylinson28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Boys In Love, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Falling In Love, First Christmas, Forbidden Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Neighbors, Poor Zayn Malik, Rich Harry, Rich Louis, Rimming, Smut, Stalking, Starbucks, Top Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betch_Stylinson28/pseuds/Betch_Stylinson28
Summary: It's the first day of December when Louis Tomlinson move out to his old apartment. And started a new life in his new flat, every morning someone left him a Starbucks coffee on his doorsteps and a sweet short note, wondering to himself who might be his Cuppa Santa.This a story of moving forward and finding love in a most unusual way.





	My Cuppa Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one-shot story about moving forward and finding love, this is also my first Christmas fic and because I love Christmas and why not ??? The plot also focuses with my favorite boys, this fic is also inspired with the photo I've seen posted by My ever dearest favorite mutual BELA, I wanted to attach the photo but I don't know how...still trying to learn it. Soon...
> 
> If my twitter friends will read this I want to shout out your name Bela, Carrie, M, Ruhina, Divya and Elsie for always rt and supporting my stories...
> 
> I know I'm still far to be a good writer but I'm trying my best here... If you happen to see some glitches it's all my fault... 
> 
> So hope you'll enjoy reading this because I had so much fun writing this story... 
> 
> Lastly... This is only fiction so don't take this seriously... Kings College really exists, this is just for my Imagination... All of this is a product of my naughty mind...
> 
> Loads of love...

 

 Present time

It was the first day of December when Louis Tomlinson decided to move out to his old apartment.

This was his home for three years. He was seventeen when he rented this place. Living alone with no helper around, no roommate to share. Living a simple life and a quiet one.

He was heartbroken, looking now to an empty space that used to be part of him. Shedding some tears from the wonderful and painful memories he had here.

Remembering the days he spent alone crying on this concrete floor that eventually became part of him in the process of moving on. And now he needed to say goodbye in these four corner walls that somehow been witnessed to the highs and lows of his life.

Reminiscing the late night cuppa and crying his heart out and just be happy with a pint of Ice cream. Makes him drowned in despair even more.

He will miss every crack and the ugly chips on the cabinet doors, the loud cracking noise of neighbors broken faucet that somehow he found his own serenity in this so-called small and crowded place but for him, this is his home.

His parents decided to buy him a new flat, much closer to his College building at King’s College. His mum became furious when she knew that Louis is worked at the cafe. Instead of concentrating on his studies.

Louis is the only son of a well-known Realtor in London, Troy Austin but got divorced from his Mum Johannah Deakin which remarried to Mark Tomlinson a Business Tycoon, that soon adopted Louis and treated him as his own.

They’ve never imagined that their son will choose a simple life. Born with a golden spoon in his mouth, Never needed to lift a finger to have money.

Louis will always choose to live a simple life, far away from the shadow of his Parents wealth and care. But not for long, until they discovered that his apartment has been robbed by his former friend Calvin.

They've known each other for over a year. They eventually became friends. He usually stays at Louis' flat which Louis didn't mind.

One drunk evening, Louis went under his couch to get some cash. He didn’t know Calvin is observing him. When Louis’ went out for work at the Cafe, Calvin get inside Louis’ apartment and took his money.

Little did he know, Louis’ apartment is equipped with CCTV cameras. It was installed secretly by Louis’ parents.

They’ve shown the video to Louis. He felt betrayed by his friend and also disappointed to his parents who are secretly putting a camera under his nose.

They explained their situation to Louis and eventually Louis understand them. They are only concerns to Louis’ welfare. Calvin was not put in jail, because of Louis’ request. But he got a restraining order not to get near with Louis. Calvin was really sorry on what he did, but Louis is really hurt and not ready to forgive him anytime soon.

Louis is determined that he can work on his own guts. He was out and proud to his friends and parents since he was thirteen.

His sexuality has never been an issue, but his parents are very hard to please, especially his Mum.

They never really got along very well, especially their different views in choosing his future partner. She wanted Louis’ partner to be well off in life and comes from a prestige family. While Louis only wanted a loving respectful and loyal partner.

************

Three years _ **(Before)**_

It was summer vacation when Louis met Zayn, Louis is sixteen then while Zayn is seventeen.

Zayn is the son of their gardener. They’ve met one afternoon when Louis went home from soccer practice.

He saw a boy sitting on their garden chair, doodling something on his pad. He was staring intently to this beautiful hazel-eyed boy, then their eyes met. The boy smiled at him and he started to startled then Louis stormed inside their house.

Few hours passed...

Louis went back into the garden. Newly showered with a book in his hand. Pretending that he'll read the book but to be honest he hates reading books. But he needed props and not to be obvious that he just wanted to take a short glimpse to the hazel-eyed boy again.

He said his Hello to Mr. Malik and act as natural as he can be. He sits on the garden chair but he can't stop himself to look around and to see if the boy is still around. But to his disappointment, he was gone. He flips the pages of his book pouting then he heard a voice. His eyes grew big and continue his act.

“Papa, Where will I put this sack of fertilizer?” Louis turned around and saw the hazel-eyed boy again, his heart skips a little.

“Put it in the cabinet Zayn. Thank you and you can continue your drawings.

Zayn nodded to Louis and he nods back.

“Can I sit here?” Zayn asked Louis, nervously.

“Of course...What’s that?” Louis looking at Zayn pads.

“Oh, It’s my drawings and doodles, Do you wanna see? Zayn grabs Louis hand, removing Louis book and handed him his pad.

“So, eager to show me…I’m Louis by the way.” Louis teasing Zayn.

“I know, I’ve always seen you here. But it seems you’re busy with lots of things, and I’m Zayn.” Zayn shyly admits.

Louis is now browsing Zayn artworks and then he suddenly stopped, He saw a portrait of him smiling. He looks at Zayn eyes, he was staring at him.

“Oh, Shit not that one…” Zayn pulling his pad into Louis Hand and run away.

“Hey, I’m not yet done…” Louis runs after Zayn.

They are like kids on the playground having fun, till Louis run to the excluded part of the garden.

Louis lay down on the grass. Both gasping for more air. Zayn lay down beside him. they look each other intently. They both smiled and Look up the clouds above.

***********

Two Months Later

Time flies and they become close friends. The excluded part of the garden became their secret hangout place. Every afternoon they will secretly meet there. They have a picnic bag hidden under the bushes of plants.

Inside the bag, there’s a blanket and some food that they will refill from time to time. They stayed there till sunset, enjoying the afternoon sun. Zayn is usually quiet, a total opposite of Louis. But they tend to compliment each other.  

One afternoon, Louis is busy browsing on his laptop, Zayn asked Louis if he can model for him.

“Why me? I’m not pretty enough to model for you.” Louis still browsing his laptop.

“Please, Louis… I need to do this, I joined a competition and the prize is really high, you’re the right subject for the theme…” Zayn biting his bottom lips.

“and what is the theme then?” Louis now looking at zayn wondering.

“uhm, TheoneyouLove…” Zayn saying his words faster and in low voice, not looking at Louis’ eyes.

“What? Am I hearing it correctly? Zaynie, you love me?" Louis teasingly looking at Zayn with wide eyes.

“I know you’ll tease me, that’s why I don’t want to tell you.” Zayn now pouting and crossing his arms together.

“Ohh, Z you’re so cute when you’re mad... Okay, draw me.” Zayn smile.  “And I love you too Zaynie.” Louis now running in the garden. Zayn was shocked knowing that Louis Love him too.

He runs after Louis then he finally catches up and hugs him from behind, They both stop from moving forward. Zayn turned Louis, and now they are facing each other, staring and gazing till Zayn move his head forward and kiss Louis gently. They’ve stayed there kissing some more and hugged each other tightly.

Every day they have their drawing session and snuggle each other.

“Babe, stop doing that, can you hold your position for five minutes more and we will be done.” Zayn looking at Louis intently.

“Fine, but I want to kiss you Zaynie.” Louis now pouting.

“You will If you hold still my good boy. You are my good boy right?” he knows praising Louis will do the trick.

“Yes Babe, I’m your good boy. I’ll be quiet now.” zipping his mouth, Zayn laugh to Louis’ playful attitude.

“Yes... I’m done, Look at this Babe… you are so pretty.”

Louis went beside Zayn and He was shocked by Zayn’s drawing.

“Babe, this is beautiful...can I have this after the contest?” Louis admiring Zayn’s drawing.

“Of course, It’s totally yours because you are already here inside my mind and heart.” Zayn pointing his heart Louis now blushing.

“Stop being a sap Babe…your making me blushed.”  Louis now biting his lips.

Zayn leans forward to Louis and gently kissed him, Louis slightly open his mouth till Zayn slid his tongue, Louis twirl his tongue into Zayn’s mouth till they deepened they kiss.

***********

Two Weeks later

It was late in the evening. But Zayn couldn’t wait to tell Louis, that he won the contest. So, He went to Louis’ house. He texted Louis to come and meet him outside their house, a few minutes later, Louis appeared looking uneasy and nervous.

“My Mum is here, let’s be quick. Okay,” Louis nervously looking around.

Zayn Hugs Louis tightly. He handed him his winning masterpiece and some of his doodle art drawings. Most of them are Louis’ favorite things. Flowers, soccer ball, some clouds, their secret hangout. Louis browses each drawing. He wanted to kiss Zayn and hug him even more.

Louis was so proud of Zayn achievements.  he leaned for a quick kissed but it gets deepened.

Louis’ Mum walks towards the main door, wondering why it is unlocked, till he sees his boy kissing the Gardener’s son.

His mum didn’t say a word that night. But Louis and Zayn knew things will change. They just both hugged and say their goodbyes.

Louis was still young and naive back then but determined to do what he will. He was asking for his inheritance and secretly elope with Zayn, but Louis’ parents found out his plans.

His Mum talked Zayn parents and offer their son to study abroad. All the expenses are already settled and Zayn’s parents agreed on it. But they needed to separates their son’s.

Louis didn’t know about it. He became rebellious to his parents. Acting like a love-struck puppy, but he didn’t win the fight and eventually lost contact with Zayn.

Louis’ parents never wanted their only son to live a simple life or experienced a hard life, they thought that by doing these they're giving their son’s a favor. A better life and to a much brighter future.

Louis became mad and restless to his parents and he eventually decided to left the mansion and moved out.

 ***********

Back to Present time

Louis needed to start all over again. Louis said his goodbyes to his former Boss Andrea and coworkers at the cafe. He promised to visit them once in a while when his schedule permits him.

He’s now driving his old black Ferrari, He refused to use it before because he doesn’t need a flashy car, that calls for attention. But now his parents insisted and very determined that Louis should follow them or else he’ll be moving back at the Mansion.

His new place is really near in “King’s College” to his school, that’s the only reason he appreciates it. He was now in his last year, studying Business course though he wanted to study Music and Arts.

************

He arrived at his new flat parking area. The loud sound of acceleration coming from his car, really calling for attention and he surely got it. A group of guys looking at his car curiously. He exited his car and sling his bag and carry a few boxes. He pressed the button of the lift and waiting for the lift to reach his level and then finally it opened. He was somehow excited to see his new flat, but a group of guys carrying beers and boxes of pizza is trying to pass over him.

“Just take the next, Love.” He heard from a low voice, green emerald eyes, curly-haired and fittest looking guy.

The group laughed and the lift door closes.

“What an asshole.” Louis was furiously mad.

He eventually got his turn and arrived on his floor.

28th floor. He’s a flat number is 10, the room number is arranged odd and even. He immediately found his door. He inserts his key inside the keyhole and unlocked the door. He was bombarded with a floral aroma. He was gazing his eyes around and his initial reaction was awed by it.

“What a pretentious place is this, Fuck.”

It was actually a well designed flat, but still too high for Louis’ standard. Especially he was used for small four walls apartment.

It is a one floor flat. already furnished, but not to his liking. The designed is really intimidating and looks intended from a catalog of a magazine, not a living space.

Upon opening the door. An antique white round table with big flower arrangement as a centerpiece will welcome you as you enter the flat. Carpeted floors all throughout the flat, white couches, chairs and side tables. Furniture that really intimidated him to sit, checking his kitchen it’s simple with white cupboards, marble kitchen tops, a white four-seater wooden round table for his dining table and furnished with top of the line kitchen appliance.

He walked towards the hallway and he saw three doors, crossing each other, he opened the left door first, it is a small room with a convertible couch and a study desk with lots of business books he previously owned, properly arranged in a bookshelf. This made him smile and the other door is the bathroom.

Louis opened the right door, he was really amazed at the room design, it’s simple white wooden king size bed place in the center with a white blanket and white pillow and a portrait of him laughing and being carefree in a charcoal paint, he was agape on it.

It’s been so long since he looked at this. It was the portrait that made by Zayn. But his parents didn't know about it. It was piled and rolled together with his books, maybe they thought it was just an ordinary portrait of him, so they let the designer used it and framed it.

He felt that his heart still aches to remember Zayn. But no more tears falling down on his eyes, he moved on from him. He was trying to console himself, believing that this is just a character that he needed to portray for his parents, for them to back off and eventually they’ll get tired of him which they always do.

He was now settling in, showered and changed into his boxers brief, looking himself in the mirror, gazing in his body and tattoos.

“Fuck, It’s been awhile.” Louis is itching to get new ink.

This has been his outlet to let go all his frustration in life, it's really addicting feeling. the pain that he needs to endure while been inked.

He’s now lying on his bed, but his mind still wondering. He’ll be turning twenty on Christmas Eve and few more months he’ll finish his studies. He smiled to himself. Only by then he’ll get his freedom, to change everything according to his preference and likeness.

He was ready to snooze. he snuggles to his soft pillow then he heard loud music playing in the background.

“What the fuck is that?” Louis now confused and furious, checking the time on his phone and it’s twelve midnight.

He went outside wearing his white dressing gown and knocked on his neighbors' door.

“Hello there Beautiful, are you following me?” Harry looking wasted and high, admiring the blue-eyed guy in front of him.

“Following you?, No! I’m just here to ask if you can cut the music or turned the music low, It’s already morning and somebody here needs to wake up early, unlike you partying as if you’re not bothering somebody?” Louis folded his arms.

“Are you referring yourself to that somebody, Princess?” Harry move his face closer to Louis' face, Louis smelled Harry’s sweet breath mixed with liquor and a hint of smoke, weed actually.

“Join us... Instead of bickering into my ears.” Harry continued to move his face closer till their face had an inch gap. Louis regains his composure and slaps Harry to his face.

“You’re really creepy and arrogant. I don't know why I'm still talking to you and asking you nicely, where I can just file a complaint about this fucking incident.” Louis turned around and slam his door.

Harry was stunned on what just happened, he never met someone that can get away on his flirting without ending on his bed. This is unusual for him and this blue-eyed guy, raspy voice with a beautiful face really made him curious.

Louis is still hearing the music in the background. He's calling the building security. He heard that the music fading and then silence. He will let this one night slide.

***********

Louis woke up and feeling lost. He looks at his surroundings and realized that he is in fact in his new room. He just sighs and prepares his things, he gets ready for his first class.

He opened his door and saw a sticky note to his door.

 ** _“HI”_** And a cuppa of tall caramel macchiato from Starbucks.He didn’t know where's this came from. He looks around but realized he was already late to his first class. He just gets the cuppa and folded the note and put it in his pocket.

It was a typical day, lots of written works and group works, killing most of his time inside the library. Contemplating and researching for his final project, which is a business design paradigm, involving new marketing concept utilizing the power of social media in the modern day.

After the long day, he spent at the library. He even forgot to eat his lunch, he was starving and tired.

"Fuck, I'm so tired, I could eat a whole pizza box right now." Stretching his arms and legs. He looks around his surroundings, he felt that someone is watching him. He decides to head home.

He's carrying lots of books from the library. He went to his car that parked in front of the library and to his surprise he saw a bag of fish and fries and it’s still hot, attached to the bag is the same sticky note with flowery design and same handwriting from an earlier note.  ** _“EAT ME”_** He looked around but not even a single person is there. He tasted the fries and eat it, this looks clean and delicious so he gave in to the temptation.

“Oh, fuck sake... This is alright than nothing...thank you whoever you are,” he shouted, get the bag of food and put his things inside the car and drove away.

He was still full from the fish and fries. Feeling drained and exhausted. So, he decided to sleep instead.

It was already dawn when he suddenly wakes up with banging music again. He stormed outside from his flat and knocked his rude neighbors' door.

“Hey, Love…” curly haired guy staring at him crazily.

“Stop Staring...can you please turn your music low? I’m so fucking tired and I have an early class tomorrow." Louis looking pissed.

Harry still staring at Louis now biting his lips and looking at Louis from head to toe, Louis now following Harry's point of view. He was shocked knowing he went outside just wearing his neon pink boxers brief. He ran fast and slammed his door.

Harry now left with a hard-on and teasingly laughing. “down boy...down…” and he closes his door.

Louis is about to call the building security, but again the music is fading to totally gone.

“Fuck...that guy really get into my nerves!”, Louis was still annoyed by how that guy looks into his body lustly.

“I’m beginning to hate this place.” Now slamming his body to the soft foam of his bed.

***********

He woke up not feeling so excited. He hates his life and missing his old apartment. It’s been a week and his neighbor still keeps on annoying him. Borrowing sugar one morning and a cup of iodized salt for their tequila shot. He doesn't even know the guy’s name but being a good neighbor as he is, he gave to his demands.

But the good thing is he was still receiving his morning cuppa and a sweet short note. He was really getting bothered by it. So, he decided to wake up early and to check whose the secret cuppa Santa.

Harry woke up early, as usual, doing his morning yoga. He was supposed to take his morning jog, till he sees Louis standing on the doorway of his flat, looking annoyed.

“Good morning neighbor?” Harry greeted Louis, but Louis just nods and back in his business waiting patiently.

“Can you move along...I’m waiting for somebody special.” Louis sarcastically shooing Harry.

“Alright geez…” He put his headphones and move along.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, Louis surrender and get inside his flat and suddenly Harry appeared with a cup of Starbucks tall caramel macchiato, he was looking on a note then Louis opened his door.

“What are you doing with my cuppa and my note?  you’re really pissing me?” Louis suddenly burst into anger.

“What, I need to explain?” Harry now looking pale.

“No! Don’t you know that is the only good thing that’s happening to me since I moved here? And now you’re sabotaging it...you’re really an asshole.”

Louis was about to slap Harry again but Harry got his arms this time and kiss it instead.

“Love… your hands are only bound for my lips, not on my cheeks.” Harry cheekily remarks to Louis. Louis immediately removes his hand and get his cuppa, note and slam his door loudly.

“That arrogant bastard!!!” Louis yelled to his anger.

***********

It was the first day of Christmas break, Louis wakes up excitedly and went towards his door, He was very pleased to see that there’s a cuppa waiting for him and a note **_“WARM UP”,_ **Louis smiled and went inside.

After a week of complete silence from Harry. Louis is feeling thankful with his regular cuppa and a note he got every morning. Now he got 18 sweet short note, he kept everything in a jar. He wanted to meet this person just to say thank you but it looks this person didn’t want to meet him.

He went to the mall and complete his Christmas list, he bought his Mum an amazing teacup set and cufflinks for his Dad.  He was walking inside a clock store, he saw an alarm clock with Starbucks cup design, He asked the clerk if he got other design but she told him that it was limited edition, and it is the last stock. Louis decided to purchase it for his secret cuppa Santa. He was feeling giddy and goosebumps all over his body.

***********

He wakes up happy and gets his usual cuppa. and He went outside again putting his wrap gift outside his door and sticking his short note, **_“Merry Christmas, My Cuppa Santa."_** After a beat, he checked his gift. He was really surprised that his gift is gone, He was really excited knowing his gift is already with his Cuppa Santa. He was smiling wondering to himself what he might look like. He was hoping that somehow he’s fit like his bastard neighbor or is he my cuppa Santa? He immediately shakes that idea out of his mind.

He heard a loud banging in his door, He opened the door and it was just his neighbor.

“Neighbor, I came here to say sorry and I wanted us to have a clean slate before this year ends. If it’s okay with you…? I’m Harry Styles by the way.” Harry popping his dimples out, all smiles.

“Well if you’ll be quiet and never bother me with unnecessary things then we will never have a problem, I’m Louis Tomlinson by the way” Louis now gesturing his hand to shake Harry’s hand but Harry hugged him instead. Harry smells like a morning breeze, sweet and clean. Louis was surprised but didn't let go from the hugged, it’s been so long since he held someone in his arms.

Harry knew this is the right moment to tell Louis’ his secret, but he let go from his hugged and invited him instead to a party that he was hosting, tomorrow night. Louis agreed to attend.

**********

He knocked into Harry’s flat, Harry opened the door and invited him in, he handed him a red and white wine.

“I’m not sure what you’re drinking,” Louis says shyly.

“Oh, Thank you...lou, but I’m a hard drinker and beer from time to time.” Harry teasingly bickering to Louis.

“I guess I’ll drink it then, enough wine for me?” Louis replying to Harry’s banter.

They both laughed and made cheers to their drinks.

Louis is already tipsy, he was not used drinking liquors. Harry is a good host, he never leaves his side and introduced his guest to him. Some of his friends seem to know him, especially Liam “Oh, The neighbor”, He was curious about his reaction but he was kinda tipsy to deal with it.

“Harry where’s the loo, I want to see?” Louis whispering to Harry, sending a shiver to Harry’s skin.

“Uhm, turn to the left, last door.” Harry holding his back for balanced.

“Okay… I’ll be back, left some tequila shot for me.” the group nodded.

Louis is very tipsy, holding the walls to balance himself. He can’t recall Harry’s direction, Harry’s flat has many rooms, “I only remember is to... turn left and a door?” He turned left and see two doors.

He went inside the first door, turned on the light, it was Harry’s room. He was about to leave when he saw a familiar figure, it was the Starbucks alarm clock, he bought for his Cuppa Santa and then he saw a sharpie pen and a sticky note with flowery design written on top of the note. **_“I’M HARRY”_ ** he was fucking pissed can’t believe at first, he sits on Harry’s bed.

He was recalling the incident, when he saw Harry outside his door, his head hurts and seems the whole place is now spinning. He felt betrayed again.

Harry is getting anxious, it was too long for Louis to get back until he saw Louis staring and holding his note. He closes the door silently until Louis looked at him.

“Are you my Cuppa Santa?” Louis tearfully asked Harry.

“Yes Louis…I’m your secret Cuppa Santa, I wanted to tell you many times but I’m scared, we started on a wrong foot remember… I like you the first time you slapped me, but I’m scared you’ll never like me back.” Harry walking closer to Louis.

“Don’t fucking come near me...You played my feelings and betrayed me...I saw you, but you didn't say a single word...I waited for you but you let me wait… now, how will I believed you… tell me!!!” Louis now exiting the room but Harry grabs him and hugged him tightly.

“Slap me, hurt me as long as you want but please hear me… I like you Louis and I want you, I’m acting like a fucking creep, stalking you at the Uni, and keep on bothering you to borrow stuff for me to have a single conversation with you. Because I always wanted to hear your voice, even you’re yelling. Never in my entire life, I felt this to a person. You hated me and I don’t know how to approach you, I wanted to get close to you but I don’t know where to start.  I’m afraid of losing you even watching you from afar is fine with me and know you’ll not like me back.” Harry now emotional and shedding some tears.

“This is also hard for me Louis, I never wanted someone so bad, but I can’t do anything because you thought of me as your enemy.”

Before Louis was secretly hoping that his Cuppa Santa might be Harry, but he pushed that idea aside.

_He knew Harry will never like him, He’s God liked the appearance, so fit for him and they hated each other, do they?_

Hearing everything from Harry, admitting his feelings to him, acknowledging all his effort made his heart melt. It's been so long since he felt someone cared for him or do extra miles for him. He wanted to give Harry a chance to prove himself.

Louis now holding Harry’s face wiping his tears with his hand.

"This may be a one time opportunity for you to prove yourself to me, I will give you a chance." 

"I'll never disappoint you. I'm sorry if I kept secrets from you, I just fool for you." 

Harry pouring soft kisses on his cheeks and now locking his eyes to Louis' eyes and gently pressed a soft kiss on Louis' lips, giving him enough pressure till Louis open his mouth. Harry slowly moving his tongue sucking Louis’ tongue gently, twirled his tongue inside Louis' mouth. Harry’s hand now holding Louis’ hips, while Louis moves his hand down to Harry’s nape.

“Harry… My Cuppa Santa…” Louis whispering to Harry.

“Louis... My Cuppa Princess” Harry whispering back to Louis.

Harry guided Louis to his bed not breaking their linking mouth, sucked and licked each other’s neck while gasping for air and back to kissing again.

They snuggle for quite some time. Louis now has swollen lips and Harry's looking wrecked with puffy red eyes.

They both decided to went outside Harry’s room and joined the group. Only a few people remained they are now walking hand in hand, intertwining their fingers. Liam was surprised with how fast the night changes between the two.

“Liam...Are you going to stay here?” Harry asked Liam. Liam just nod. “ Louis, here’s your tequila shot” Liam shouted and now totally drunk.

“Yes...I’ll has that” Harry is looking into Louis' eyes, Louis just winks at him.

“Can you come home with me?” Louis whispering to Harry, giving Harry a hard-on.

“Of course Love… now that I have you… I will always stay by your side.” Harry kissing his temple.

 **********

They went inside Louis home, Harry was amazed at how beautifully arranged Louis’ home. It’s really cleaned and organized. This is how he pictured Louis’ home in his mind.

They seated on the living room couch, Louis gets a bottle of wine to warm them up even more. He just wanted to talk Harry alone. He handed him a wine glass and they both drink it all up, looking so thirsty.

They started their conversation smooth and free falling, talking everything under the sun. Louis never imagined that he’ll have a wonderful time talking to Harry.

Harry’s father has Royal lineage from the 7th Earl of Harewood, but He was never been close to him and eventually got divorced with his Mum.  Harry’s Mum is a well-known personality in Music and Arts, also comes from a well off family. Same as Louis, they’re both looking for what they called freedom. Harry is also studying at Uni taking up Law, also graduating next year.

“I’ve seen your car in the Uni and somehow stalked you, one time I went to the library and saw you there. Wanted to invite you for lunch, but you seem so concentrated and never wanted to be bothered. So, I decided to buy your snacks and left it in your car hood.”

“You know that’s creepy.” Louis now biting his bottom lips.

“I know it’s creepy that’s why I stopped stalking you in school. Then you’ve been always tired and sleepy, I wanted to have a conversation with you. I’m crying for your attention, Love.” Harry flutter his eyelashes to Louis.

Louis still listening intently. Don’t know how to react.

“I’ve tried two nights of pissing you, turning my music so high, because I know you’ll come knocking on my door." Harry sighs heavily.

"But I’ve stopped, I don’t want you to hate me so much.” 

Louis smiled and remember that moment, now folding his arms.

“So, I changed my plans...I borrowed things sugar, pepper and a lot more, you kept on yelling and cursing me, but I’m not bothered by it,  because I got what I want, to see you and hear your voice.” Harry now shyly scratching his nape.

“Oh, really...you’re good…being a bastard and all seems you found your inner self.” Louis now laughing and bantering to Harry.

“But it didn’t end there...the last time I borrowed a cup of salt and you’re only wearing your neon green boxers exposing your fit body...fuck I’m having a mild heart attack that night.” Harry teasingly caressing Louis' arms.

“Why didn’t you just tell it to me.” Louis gets Harry’s hand and intertwined it with his fingers.

“Because I’m scared of you… rejecting me… I can’t handle that, but when you got me a gift for Christmas, I’ve decided that I’ll tell you the next morning, but this happens.” Harry kissing Louis' hands.

Louis went top of Harry, still holding both of Harry’s hand, placing it in the back of Harry’s nape, kissing him eagerly. He wanted to do this to Harry back then when he was gazing at him on his pink boxers. And now he will suck every bit of him,  He was fighting his urges then but tonight he’ll let it go.

Louis and Harry kissing each other intensely as if their life depends on it.

“Harry...I want this… you and I spend each day on each other arms, it’s been so long since I’ve felt this." Louis still kissing Harry’s neck while whispering sweet words. Nibbling and biting lightly to Harry’s earlobes.

Louis let go Harry’s hand, he removes Harry’s shirt still looking intensely in Harry’s eyes, he was holding his breath staring at the fittest guy he laid eyes upon. He traced Harry’s body using the tip of his tongue, he couldn’t believe that this boy is longing for his touch.

He reach Harry’s butterfly tattoo tracing each line with his tongue, giving Harry goosebumps and releasing a low moan, Louis sees Harry’s length is getting harder and visible to his tight jeans.

“I think we need to slow down, we hardly knew each other and I’m tipsy as fuck.” Louis stands up and balances himself, Harry just nods even his hard length is licking with precome.

“Okay, No problem with me, can I cuddle you instead.” Harry raised his arms, reaching for Louis body.

“That I can do.” Louis joined Harry lying on his couch.

Harry went home after he heard Louis low yawning. He said his goodbyes and kissed Louis in his lips and closes the door.

 ***********

 7 Days Before Christmas

 **_“GOOD MORNING, LOVE”_ ** Louis read it from the note, Harry still gives him his morning cuppa, He gets his pen and sticky note, **“ Have breakfast with me?”** He stuck his note to Harry’s door and slam his door loudly.

And then a minute after he heard a slow knock, he was wearing his yellow sweater and his gray track pants, fixing his fringe and opened the door.

He was surprised and shaking. Seeing Zayn in front of him.

He shut the door, thinking he was just dreaming then he opened it again, Zayn is still standing there looking fit as ever.

“Aren’t you gonna invite me in?” Zayn gazing at Louis.

“Oh, Come in?!  how did you? Did you know -” Louis was still confused about seeing Zayn, can’t even construct a correct sentence.

He wanted to punch and cursed him, but he also wanted to kiss and hug him. He misses Zayn so much, but he was too angry at him for leaving him without explanation.

Zayn enters Louis’ house, looking around. He gestures Zayn to the seat. Then he heard a knocked again.

“This is fucking great,” he whispers to himself, though Zayn heard it.

Louis opened the door, and an enthusiastic Harry greets him.

“Good Morning, Love! got your note, maybe we could get each other number.” Kissing Louis' cheeks. He entered Louis’ flat and saw Zayn Sitting at the couch.

“You got company love?” Louis is looking at Harry and to Zayn’s reaction.

Zayn just looks down Harry gesture his hand to Zayn.

“I’m Harry, mate.” Reaching to Zayn’s hand.

“Zayn, Mate!” Shook Harry’s hand much harder. Harry ungripped his hands and wondering why Zayn looks disappointed.

“Can I use your bathroom, Louis? Zayn asked Louis and he just nods. He accompanied Zayn towards the bathroom. Zayn saw Louis portrait hanging on his room wall, Louis closed his room door and pretends that it was nothing.

“Maybe, I should be going Louis, I’ll just be back tomorrow, just wanted to talk to you?” Zayn stood up and went to the door.

“Maybe, that’s a better idea…” Louis walked Zayn towards the door and Zayn wanted to kiss Louis' cheeks but Louis looks away and closes the door gently.

“Love, who was that?” Harry now holding a cup of coffee.

“Uhm, can we talked?” Louis now looking sadly.

“Sure, what about?” Harry still enthusiastic and all smiles, popping his dimples. Louis taps his couch signaling Harry to sit beside him.

He talked about Zayn, their relationship, how they ended and how Zayn just went missing and now he was wondering why he comes back after all these years.

Harry just listened and didn’t say a word, He doesn’t even know how to react.  He was wondering to himself, Zayn looks fit, and they have a past, unlike his relationship with Louis, still new and fresh. He was confused, jealous but he doesn’t know when to start talking.

“Harry, I wanted us to slow down. I just wanted to be sure, Please don’t get mad.” Louis now holding Harry’s hand.

“I understand, but I will court you, date you.” Harry now intertwining their fingers. “So, you’ll know I will never stop wooing you.” Harry promising to Louis

Louis kissed his cheeks, “Good to know.”

They went to the kitchen and eat their breakfast, they had a good breakfast laughing and sharing more intimate stories about each other. they don’t want it to end. Harry invited Louis for lunch to his flat, Louis just agreed on it.

It was nearly lunchtime when Louis knocked into Harry’s door, Harry opened the door and kissed Louis gently on his lips, Louis is blushing. Harry hugged Louis tightly.

“Hope, this is okay, couldn’t get enough of you.” Louis just nods and smile, walk towards the kitchen holding hands.

Louis stares at Harry busy cooking and chopping some vegetables. Harry tied his hair, showing his arm muscle flexing, exposing his long marked neck showing the love bites he made from last night. Harry is wearing a white V neck reflecting his dark tattoos under his shirt made Louis bite his lips.

Louis couldn’t hold on to himself, looking thirsty, trying to quench his thirst from Harry. He was longing and wanting Harry’s body.

 _“Oh, damn it.”_ Louis said to himself _, “What kind of torment is this.”_ he sighs and pout.

“Why your pouting love, do you want something? I’m done in a minute.” Harry still sauteing the vegetables in the pan.

Harry served their meal in a ravishing presentation,  Baked Tuna and stir vegetable, in olive oil.

“This Looks delicious, H.” Harry handing his Louis plate, now looking at his plate and kiss Harry’s cheeks.

“Thank you for doing this H.” Louis felt happy with Harry's effort.

Harry went to his side and sit beside him.

“No problem love, I love to cook for you.”  Harry winks at him.

They are laying on Harry’s bed, snuggling and watching a movie in Harry’s Laptop. They’re watching “Daddy’s Home 2”, They’re both laughing in every funny scene, everything seems so easy and Louis felt it too.

Evening comes, they both decided to dine outside. They agreed to eat in the nearest pub they could find, they don’t want to dress up. They just wore an additional winter coat to warmed them up.

After their nice dinner, they went home. Harry couldn't stop smiling. He was just so happy they’ve spent the whole day together. Louis unlocks his door and Harry said his goodnight hugging him tightly and kissed Louis' lips.

“Night love, sweet dreams.” Harry getting inside his door.  

“Good night H, See you in the morning.”

 **********

6 Days Before Christmas

Louis opened his door and another cuppa of caramel macchiato is waiting for him and Harry’s Note **_“AMAZING MORNING, LOVE”_ ** Louis smiled and get inside his flat, putting Harry’s note in a jar. He heard a knocked in his door.

He went towards his door and opened it, thinking it was Harry, but it was Zayn.

He invites Zayn inside and went to his kitchen, Zayn just following him. He offered Zayn a cup of coffee. Zayn is fidgeting his hands looking so tensed. Seated far away from Louis.

“I know, I owed you some explanation. You probably don’t need it anymore but I want to say it anyway, I’ve been a fool Louis, for not fighting for you, for us. Louis stood up and went to sink pretending to wash his hands then to his surprised Zayn is hugging him from behind.

“Louis, I’m so sorry, I know I’ve hurt you.” Louis removes Zayn hands. And sit again, Zayn went back to his chair and holding his cup tighter.

“Please, Stop doing that, we are not together anymore and besides I’m seeing someone.”

Zayn is hurting, hearing those words but he wants Louis to know why he was here.

“What do you want Zayn?” Louis still not looking into Zayn eyes.

“You know what I saw Louis... Do you still remember me when you’re looking at that portrait? Don’t you love me anymore? I’m just asking for a chance here Louis.

Louis wasn’t sure what he really feels about Zayn, he knows he’ll hold a special place in his heart. he was his first kiss, first love, first of everything, but he was also the first person that broke his heart.

“You leave me without saying any words, don’t you know that I’m willing to be with you wherever you are, I already packed my bags but you didn’t even say goodbye.” Louis now crying.

“I’m sorry Louis, I know I can’t change the past, I’m also heartbroken. My father told me that your parents offered a sponsorship, for me to study abroad to any course I want, my parents agreed on it, I know this will give my family, Us a better future. So, I accepted it and pursue my dreams and took up Fine Arts, but little that I know, we need to be parted. I was in Italy Louis, I couldn’t do anything. So, when I graduated and landed a good paying job, I kept on looking for you till I saw you in the mall, I followed you. You still look the same, your smile, the way you fixed your hair, the boy that I fell in love when I was seventeen years old.”  Zayn now tearing apart.

“I can’t do this now Zayn, I moved on. I don’t want to be rude but I’m tired.” Louis now swiping his tears.

“Please Babe, I know you still care for me, just give me a chance for you to get to know me again. Give our love a chance, if you’ll realize that you don’t love me anymore. I will let you go, even how much it hurts me.”

“I’ll think about it, now please leave.” Louis’ opening his door.

Zayn handed Louis his card and pad of artworks.

“Please call me, Babe. I’ll be waiting.” Zayn leaned forward to kiss Louis' cheeks, but Louis moved backward and avoiding Zayn kissed.

Louis spent his whole day inside his room, browsing each artwork of Zayn.

His techniques changed, refined lines, more defined, he saw two hands holding each other, his lips, his face, Louis lying down on the grass. A note was written

“I remembered every bit of you, from my heart.”

Louis My Boy,

I came back for you...please give our love a chance...

I love you, always and forever.

Zayn

He held the pad tightly, now tearing apart. Letting his tears fall. He heard a knock on his door, he knows that it was Harry, his eyes are now puffy and red. he doesn’t want to see him now, maybe tomorrow.

***********

5 Days Before Christmas

Louis opened his door, a caramel macchiato and a note is waiting for him, **_“HOPE YOU’RE OKAY, LOVE”_ **

Louis drank his coffee and put Harry’s note inside a jar.

Harry's knocking on Louis door, he opened it. gesturing Harry to enter.

“So, what happened? Are you feeling okay, love?” Harry worriedly ask Louis.

Louis just went to his room and handed Zayn drawing pad. Harry is browsing each drawing, his brows getting narrowed and his eyes squint when he read Zayn note at the end part.

“ So, what do you need from me, love?” Harry handed back Zayn’s drawing pad.

“I want to be honest with you Harry, I like you but I’m not sure,  on what I feel for Zayn, and I don’t want to be unfair to both of you. He knows I’m seeing someone, but he was asking the same chance for me to get know him, and I want to give him that chance.”

“I know this will happen, but who am I, not to agree. You know that I’m always here even, how much I’m hurting. I don’t want to have you if I can’t have you fully. I love you, Louis.” Harry hugged Louis.

“Can we just watched a movie and eat Ice cream?” Louis asked Harry.

“Of course, what movie you like to watch, love?" Harry asked Louis. Louis now holding a pint of chocolate mint Ice cream and a spoon. Louis chooses a Horror film.

“The Haunting” He played the video and they both snuggle under the duvet.

“Really love, common...I will sleep here if got scared.” Louis just rolling his eyes to Harry, he thought Harry is just a big baby pretending to be scared.

“Where’s my spoon?” Harry now covering his eyes.

"We will just share, I’ll feed you okay," Louis replied to Harry.

“Ohh, fuck, shit...what is that Love I can’t do this.” Harry’s covering his eyes under the duvet.

Louis put down the Ice cream and decided to teased Harry some more.

“Harry...Harry...Harry…” in a scary voice. Tickling his back and side.

“Stop, please...I told you I’m  already scared, love.” Harry covering his face till he realized that Louis is just teasing him.

They got tickled fight and till he cornered Louis.

“You won..you won…I gave up.” Louis now lying on the bed, Harry holding his two hands and pressing his body, against Louis. They locked eyes, they felt that their body is overheating with friction.

Harry couldn’t fight and hold back, he leaned forward and kiss Louis tenderly and Louis kissed him back. They grind their body and they're kissed deepened, each thrust Harry made, grinding their cock together, dry humping one another, both moaning in pleasure.

“Fuck, Harry… I want you…” Louis now looking lustful.

“Me too, Love… Are you sure?” Harry staring at him, still on top of Louis never breaking their eye contact.

“Yes, I’m sure...I don’t want anyone, you came into my life at the right time, we took our time and I know I’ve been unfair to you, for saying those words earlier. I know you're trying your best to understand my situation but you don’t deserve any of it, I don’t want to lose you or think that you or your love is not enough for me. I’m beginning to love you, Harry.”

“Louis, hearing those words from you, made me so happy, I love you...I love you...I love you”

Harry pressing kisses into Louis’ entire face. till their kissed deepened, Louis removes Harry’s shirt, Harry unbuttoned his pants and pushes it downward, exposing his hard length in his black boxers. Harry removes Louis Jumper and shirt, showing Louis tattoo made Harry’s length getting harder.

“Love, I thought nothing can surprise me anymore, but seeing you now lying down in front of me half-naked, with that body and your tats... it fits you...Fuck. You’ll end me, you know?”

Harry put down Louis’ track pants, showing his neon orange boxer briefs. “You’re really killing me, Love.”

They grind their cocks together, feeling each other skin, brushing and lingering their soft skin, their body is trembling with heat.

Louis suddenly turned Harry, “I wanna taste you.” Louis is on top of Harry pressing their body and cock,  leaking with precome.

Louis’ is sucking and licking Harry’s neck, down to his butterfly tattoo, tracing and teasing Harry some more, tracing Harry’s briefs garter, tracing Harry’s length under his boxers, Harry is moaning in pleasure.

“Fuck, Big baby you’re really big.”

Louis bites down the garter of Harry’s brief, slowly taking his time, till Harry’s big cock now freely exposed.

“I want you… to fuck, My mouth, Big baby.” Louis sucked Harry’s cock in one go, sucking it back and forth, till Harry move his hips and deepened his scope.

“Babe, Pls. Fuck me...I’m nearly coming if you won’t stop.”  Louis removed his mouth into Harry’s cock and removed his boxers too. Harry stares into Louis’ cock, it was beautiful and just perfect for him.

Under his bed, he gets his stash of lube and condoms.

Louis is lingering his fingers into Harry’s hole, he wanted to taste him,

“Can I, eat you?” Louis asks Harry. 

“Yes love, Please.” Harry nods eagerly.

Louis went down and move his head further, holding Harry’s butt cheeks apart, exposing his pink hole, Harry spreading his legs to give more access to Louis, displaying his pink ass hole.

Louis spits on his fingers and spread it to Harry’s hole, slowly fingering the tip of his fingers outside Harry’s hole, applying enough pressure to create friction.

“You look so beautiful and tight my big baby, spreading for me, are you good for Daddy?” He didn’t wait for Harry to response. Louis nudges his head and pressed his tongue into Harry’s hole, licking and sucking it, opening Harry’s hole with his tongue. Harry is whimpering and moaning loudly.

He put lube to his index finger and to his other fingers, he gently inserts his first finger. Harry is moving his hips till he found the right rhythm, Louis inserts another finger, moving his fingers in much precise movement, scissoring him, opening him. Then he entered another finger and finding Harry’s spot. He moved his finger further keep on hitting the spot when Harry grabbed Louis hair and screamed loudly,

“Daddy... Fuck...” he knew Harry is nearly coming. he removed his fingers and put the condom on, graciously put more lube, he slowly inserts his hard cock till he bottomed out, move his hips back and forth, thrusting his cock to Harry’s spot.

“Can you come untouched for daddy, big baby?” Louis asking Harry,  whose too wrecked to think, he just nodded.

“Good boy, I know you’re good for me.” each thrust He made is now harder but fast, hitting Harry’s sweet spot.

“Big baby I’m coming...fuck, come for me, love...” Louis now filling up his condom and Harry is coming too, moaning and screaming Louis’ name.

Harry’s come is spreading on Harry’s tattoo, Louis removes his cock, tied the condom and throw it in the bin. Louis moves his head towards Harry’s butterfly tattoo licking Harry’s come.

“Oh, fuck...love” Harry staring at Louis

Louis is tracing Harry’s come and keep on tasting him.

“I told you, I wanted to taste you…” Louis whispering to Harry.

Harry raised his hands and asked for cuddles, Louis lay down beside Harry.

“Is it okay, if I’ll sleep over? I want to cuddle you more.” Harry kissing Louis shoulder.

“Of course love, because I know you’re just scared of being alone after that movie, My big baby” Louis teasingly kissing Harry.

“Hey, I’m not, Okay a little.” They both laughed and cuddle each other tightly.

************

4 Days Before Christmas

Zayn went early into Louis flat. from afar, he saw Harry getting out into Louis flat, wearing only his boxers short and entered to another door, his heart aches. He's not stupid, he knows something is going on. he was denying it to himself.

Harry went outside again, wearing his running outfit. Zayn covered his face with his drawing pads when Harry passed over him.

He knocks at Louis’ door, after a minute he heard the unlocking sound of the door, He saw Louis in his neon orange boxer brief, full of love bites on his neck.

“Oh, fuck…” Louis’ slammed his door, left Zayn outside, after a minute he opened the door and let Zayn in. He’s now wearing a blue hoodie jumper track pants and a polka dots socks, all covered up.

“Bad timing?” Zayn jokingly teased Louis to lighten the mood.

“ Not really, I’m not just expecting you, though you’re someone.”

“Oh, well I just brought you some breakfast and a cup of tea, just the way you liked it, hoping we could have breakfast.”  Zayn trying to change the topic, acting as if nothing happens.

“Love…” They both heard a soft knock from the outside, Louis walks towards the door and his cuppa of caramel macchiato and note **_“GOOD MORNING, SEXY LOVE”_ **was handed by Harry himself, grabbing Louis’ ass, then he saw Zayn standing at the back of big floral arrangement.

“Oh fuck, we have company.”

They’ve felt awkward about their situation. They can’t look each other in the eye.

Harry wanted to give them space, but he was getting jealous and to be honest, he doesn’t want Louis to be alone with this guy harry kept on wondering to himself.

Louis grabs Harry’s hand, “Baby can you wait  for me in the room I’ll just talk to Zayn.”

Harry just nod. “ Okay, Love” then Harry kiss Louis' lips, showing Zayn that he now owns that lips.

“Sorry about that, but I understand Harry. Maybe he just felt threatened by you. He knows everything about our past. He was just being protective.”

“I understand, I’m just here to give you this, but it seems you changed your taste...in drinks…” Zayn was now being sarcastic. It made Louis crossed.

“What you’re asking to me is too fucking unrealistic, I moved on without you Zayn, I almost died many times, You’re my first of everything and you also the first one who’d broken my heart and now that I’m ready to love again, you wanted to come back? Sorry, Zayn. I can’t give you that. You did let me go before Zayn, You choose your dreams over me and now I choose myself, I choose Harry.” Zayn looking defeated and shedding some tears.

“You’ll  always have a special place in my heart, a memory that once, You and I shared before I choose us, but now you’re just a dream, and that’s just it.”

Louis opening his door for Zayn, “Goodbye, Zayn.”

***********

3 Days Before Christmas

Harry Handed Louis his cuppa, caramel macchiato and a note **_“ GOOD MORNING, MY SUNSHINE”_ **

Harry kisses Louis his temple. “Aren’t you getting tired of buying me my coffee?” Louis hugging him from behind.

“ Nope, because of it, I got my morning jog.” Harry teasing Louis.

“Oh, so that’s the reason Huh, Where did I put Zayn’s number?” Louis now teasing Harry back.

“Bad Joke Daddy love...bad joke…” Harry now hugging Louis tightly.

“Big baby, You're sweaty, you’re all over me.”

“So, now we have a reason to get a shower, together?”

“I want a blowie and my birthday is coming…”

“Okay, I’ll blow you hard like a fucking candle and I will let you come as if it was your birthday, what do you think love?”Harry teasing Louis.

Louis now biting his lips. “Whose stupid to turned down that amazing offer?”

They gave each other mind-blowing, blow jobs and showered each others hair and body. They are enjoying themselves.

After the shower, Louis is brushing Harry’s long curls.

“Big baby, are you going home celebrating Christmas?” Louis curiously asked Harry.

“Don’t know yet? you?”

“Uhm, I wanted to stay here at my flat, It’s my first Christmas here, sure my parents will understand it. and also I want to celebrate Christmas here alone or with you and have a quiet one. Never enjoyed a big party and fake Christmas spirit.” Louis continues to brush Harry's hair.

“Hey, You’re being dramatic, I’ll just call my Mum that I’ll be spending my first Christmas with my boyfriend.” Harry tracing his fingers to Louis' thigh.

“Ohh, So we are boyfriend then?” Louis teased Harry.

“Are we not?” Harry now pouting. Louis now laughing at Harry.

“You’re really such a big baby...My boyfriend is so fit and I’ll have him, all to myself this Christmas and for my birthday.” Louis stomping his feet.

*********

 2 Days Before Christmas

Louis receives his regular cuppa, caramel macchiato and Harry’s note, **_“GOOD MORNING, BOYFRIEND!”_ **He never thought that he’ll find a new boyfriend here.

He wanted to have his own tree, this will be his first Christmas in his own flat and first Christmas with Harry so he wanted to make it extra special.

Louis is knocking at Harry’s flat, wearing his Christmas hat. Harry opened his door with an enthusiastic face.

“Good Morning, Boyfriend!” Louis greets Harry and all smiling.

Harry pinch Louis’ cheeks, he wanted to bite him, because he was so cute on his hat.

“I wanted us to buy a Christmas tree, not too big just a small one and we will put some fairy lights….Please” Louis now pleading to Harry, fluttering his eyes.

“Okay, I’ll just get my winter coat, It’s freezing outside.” Harry immediately grab his coat.

It was Harry’s first Christmas, buying a tree. He became excited too.

“Love, we can’t use your car, the tree won't fit on it. Let’s used my car.” Harry now pointing to his black, Range Rover.

“Okay, see that’s why I need you to be with me. I’m getting dependent on you, is it bad?”

“No, I want you to depend on me, we are partners and partners help each other. Okay?” Harry kissed Louis’ temple.

They went for a short drive, setting the google map and searching for a Christmas playlist on Spotify.

“Mariah or Michael,” Louis asked Harry.

“Of course, Michael Buble‘.” Harry now busy following the google map.

“Mariah Carey, it is.” Louis teasingly annoying Harry, Harry now pouting.

“You’re really a big baby, My big Baby.” Louis pinch Harry’s cheeks “ You’re so cute when your pouting.”

“I want Buble‘, his Christmas album is the best.” Harry now blushing.

“I will let you win this time, Only because you’re so cute, but next time I’ll punish you for pouting, understand? Answer me a big baby.”

“Okay, Daddy love. I will be punished.” They both laughed at what just happened. Both got a meaningful look with each other.

They arrived at the tree store. Louis is so excited, looking for his tree.

“Daddy love, choose your tree.” Harry smiling at Louis.

“Yes, I will Big baby, Thank you for bringing me here ” Louis kissing Harry’s lips.

Louis glanced and checked every medium-size tree till he found his tree, it looking back at him.

“Big baby, Come here, please!” Louis now yelling Harry’s pet name.

“Daddy love, can you keep it down, everyone is now looking at me.” Harry now half smiling and covering his face.

“Why, are you not my Big baby, don’t you like me calling you that?” Louis now pouting.

“Okay, fine...You can call me whatever you want from now on. You win! My Daddy love.”

“Of course I will always win, I’m the Daddy after all," Louis smirks to Harry.

“I called you because I found My tree, Our tree.” pointing at the direction of medium size tree, simple looking tree not so bulky, but a very leafy green one.

“Let’s buy our tree.” Harry now talking to the sales clerk.

They put the tree inside the trunk and thankfully it fits.

Harry carrying the tree up to Louis flat, Louis smiled at Harry for being a supportive boyfriend.

He asked Harry to put the tree at the corner part of the living room, beside the big couch. They both say their goodbye's. both busy with their personal errands. Promise to meet each other during dinner time.

Louis gets his art crafts, fairy lights and a jar full of Harry’s note he punched a hole on it and tie a ribbon after he finished all the notes, he hung it on the tree branch. He was smiling, gazing with each Harry’s note.

He put on his winter coat and decided to hit the mall, he wanted to buy something special for Harry and buy some food for Christmas Eve, to share with Harry.

He was looking each stores sweater, track pants, winter coats, gloves and then he smiled to himself, this gift might give Harry a smile. He went to the grocery to buy things he needed. He went back home and wrap his gift to Harry and put it under the Christmas tree.

He dialed Harry’s cell phone number and send him a text message.

_To: Big Baby_

_be ready at six pm let’s eat dinner early, and I want to watch Christmas movies, buy some popcorns too…_

_Love you x Day Love_

After a beat, Harry replied.

_To: Daddie Love_

_Okay love xxxxxxxx Bb_

He prepared their dinner and went to the bathroom for a quick bath.

Harry kissed Louis gently on his lips and Louis hanged on him like a koala, Harry didn’t let him go. He was surprised to see his notes hanging on the tree.

“You’ve kept everything?” Harry is still agape by it, Louis just nods and smiled at him.

“This is my special tree, It became special because of your words.” Harry still carrying Louis, kissing his lips eagerly.

“Maybe I’ve done something good in my past to deserve your love, this is so thoughtful, My Daddy love.” He carried Louis inside the room.

“I think dinner could wait.” Harry now undressing himself and Louis.

He pressed some kisses in Louis' face, neck down to his cock, marking Louis’ skin by his kisses, he sucked Louis’ cock back and forth, Louis releasing some low moans.

“Uhh, fuck Baby…your so good for me…” grabbing Harry’s hair, giving Harry some tension, Louis felt Harry’s cock is getting harder, he’s grinding his cock into Louis' legs to create more friction.

Harry now deep throating Louis cock, made Louis screamed Loudly “ Ohhhhh, Harry… Baby please I might come, I want you to fuck me…”

Harry’s eyes widen, he has never been a top before, but He’ll do his best to satisfy his man.

He knows where Louis put his stash of lube and condom, he went reached it under the bed.

“Daddy, Uhm I don’t want to be a big baby...but I never been top, please  guide me, tell me if I’m hurting you.” Harry worriedly talking to Louis.

“Yes, my baby...I will, I just want to feel your big cock on me and I know you’ll fill me up so good, and you’ll be good for me...Good to know we’ve shared some of your first.”

“Lube your fingers, then insert your index finger first, to my hole, yes... that’s right slowly, then insert another finger, yeah...that’s it, your good, move your fingers back and forth...ohh fuck, Your natural baby... Then another finger, please… Oh, fuck that’s it keep hitting that, oh shit….fuck...Harry, Baby stop I’m close,  Are you ready with your big guns?”

Harry nod full of lust and sweats. “Okay, removed your fingers now baby, put the condom on and Lube it...oh, fuck your big, I’m sure I’ll have a hard time walking after this.” Harry spread Louis' legs, Louis opens his legs as wide as he can to give Harry easy access.

“Fuck, Daddy your so tight for me.” Harry moved his hips further deepening each thrust his making.

“You can now move Baby… fuck I’m so full, I might split into half, fuck your big...My big baby…” Louis moaning loudly.

Harry thrusting his cock into Louis. back and forth, both now gasping for air.

“Daddy, I’m coming” Harry deepened his thrust and kissing Louis eagerly.

“I’m coming to my big baby...come for me.” 

both moaning in pleasure, panting body, pressed together.

“You are a natural my big ...hope you didn’t regret  topping me, I might always want your cock in me.” Still gasping for air.

Harry still on top of him, not even moving.

“Love to feel you too, we can have both.” Harry now regaining his breath.

“I think we need to shower, but I can’t move, you have to carry me, My big baby.” Louis raising his hands.

“Okay, You deserved that because you’re a great teacher, My Daddy Love." Harry carried Louis to the bathroom.

They showered and eat their dinner and watch Christmas movies.

“What do you want, Home alone or elf?” Louis asked Harry.

“Elf,  Daddy.” Handed him the popcorn and lying beside Louis.

“Home alone it is…” Now looking at Harry smirking.

“What the..you’re always doing that…” Harry now pouting.

“I told you, your cute when you’re pouting, okay because you’re a good student, I let you choose the first movie” Harry now smiling.

“To be the honest daddy, I’m still scared watching Home Alone.” Harry biting his lips.

Louis now looking at Harry, kissing his temple. “I know you are, My big baby.”

Harry just hugged Louis tightly.

**********

1 Day Before Christmas

    ~ Christmas Eve~

 

Louis opened his door and find his cuppa on the same spot as before with Harry’s note.

 **_“ GOOD MORNING, DADDY LOVE”_ **it still made Louis' heart skips a little. He went inside and drink his cuppa.

He heard a slow knock on his door.

“Baby, what’s this?” Harry handing him a box.

“It’s my Christmas gift for you, put it under Our tree and later we will open it, okay? actually, I’ve got two gifts but I’ll give my other gift later because it’s my birthday gift.”

“Baby, you don't  have to, you are just enough.” Louis hugged him tightly.

“No, My Daddy deserved the best and I’ll shower you gifts, spoil you if I want to.” Harry kissing Louis neck.

“Are we still going to Liam’s Christmas party?” Louis asked Harry.

“If you like, what do you have in my mind.” Harry tracing Louis back.

“I think we should go and meet your friends.” Louis now putting his gift under the Christmas tree.

“Okay then, be ready at Seven, then we have to leave the party early to celebrate our own Christmas eve.”

 ***********

7 PM

Harry knocks on Louis’ door, Louis’ running to open the door, he was not yet done fixing his hair.

“Sorry Baby, I took a nap and overslept. I’ll be ready in a minute.” Louis didn’t even throw a look at Harry’s direction. He stormed inside his room again. He went back and saw Harry with one long Ecuadorian red rose.

“Baby...Sorry… I’m so stupid” Louis now shyly smelling the flower.

“No, I know you’re just preoccupied with your hair, and you didn't mind me anymore.” Releasing a low sigh sound, Louis was bothered by it.

“No Daddy love I’m just kidding, I know you wanted to get pretty, meeting my friends and all, but you’re already the prettiest person, I laid my eyes on, wearing those tight jeans and your cinnamon roll hair almost kills me.” Harry caress Louis cheeks with his thumb.

Louis’ holds his breath, and now exhaling to his relief.

Liam’s Christmas party is already in full swing when the couple arrived. They walked hand in hand, intertwining their fingers, some guest is already drunk, loud music is playing in the background.

“I will just grab a drink, what do you want love? Harry whispering to Louis, sending shivers to Louis’ skin.

“Red wine will do, Thank you baby” Louis leaning to Harry’s ears and giving him the same shiver.

Harry now joining his group of friends. Harry handed Louis’ drinks and seated beside him, Sophia seated on Liam’s lap, Ashton and luke being cuddly with each other, they are laughing with Niall’s joke.

“Glad you’ve both made it,” Liam looking at Harry and Louis.

“Thought Harrie here, will abandon me this year, sure thing you’ve found someone but don’t forget your best mate.” Liam smiling at Harry and Louis.

“Of course, I’m not. Even I was being dragged by Louis  to get out of the room and to join you guys here, you know young love.” Harry teasingly annoying Liam.

“Don’t be a sap, Harrie. This is once, every year and glad we are complete. So, cheers to that!” Liam messing Harry’s curl.

They stayed for a few hours and say their goodbyes to the group. Liam wanted to protest but he knows that the two wanted to have their own Christmas eve. So, Liam agreed on it.

They went back home to Louis flat, they arrived at Eleven in the evening, there's still time to spare to prepare for their Christmas Eve celebration.

Louis set the table, place the cooked food that he prepared earlier.

They ate their dinner, and when the clock struck twelve, they both lean for a kiss and they’ve said in unison.

“Merry Christmas” now both giggling.

“Daddy, Happy birthday”

Let’s go to our tree and open our gifts, they walked towards the living room, both seated on the floor Louis handed his gift to Harry.

Harry opened the gift, he saw different colors of sharpie and different color of sticky note.

“I gave you that because those things remind me of you, I want you to write me every day, there’s more…”

Harry was holding his breath and laugh.

“A coffee maker machine? And a coffee making book, Ohh I love this Lou, now I can make you my personal blend.” Harry kissing Louis.

Harry handed Louis his Christmas gift, It was an Ipad.

He smiled following Harry’s note **_“CHECK PLAYLIST”_ ** he browses into the playlist it is well organized depending on the seasons (winter/summer/autumn/spring), moods (Happy/sad/giddy/anger/sexy) it was very well thought off. Louis seats on Harry’s lap and kissed him eagerly.

“Thank you, for being so thoughtful, I love you” Louis hugged his Ipad.

“I love you too, I told you, I have another gift this is just simple but this started it all.”

Harry handed him a Starbucks paper bag, there’s a two cup, a partner cup with a personally written message on the cup.“My Big Baby” sharing my every cuppa with you...and “My Daddy Love” sharing my every cuppa with you…

Louis became emotional, he never imagined that moving on from his old life, will give him a new amazing life.

“I love you Louis, My Daddy Love.”

“I love you Harry, My Big Baby.”

Louis whispers to Harry…

“Thank you for being my Cuppa Santa”

 

                   *********************

                              The end

 

                       Merry Christmas!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome...  
> Hope you'll like this story as much as I love it...thank you and Merry Christmas!
> 
> Loads of love and remember Larry is Real


End file.
